This invention relates generally to improvements in a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a fuel injection system in which a component part that injects the fuel into the cylinder is directly attached to and movable with the piston.
In prior fuel injection systems, the fuel was injected into the cylinder by a jet nozzle or port that was carried by the engine head and communicated with the cylinder. The metering of the fuel for injection, the pump, and the means for timing the injection of the fuel was accomplished by mechanism entirely separate structurally from the piston.